I Got Over You
by petra.dujmovic.90
Summary: Kaiba and Tea are dateing. She finds out he's cheating on her, She's heartbroken... Characters: Tea, Bakura, Kaiba, Joey, Yugi, Marik, Ishizu, Mai, Ryou, Serenity, Duke and Tristan.
1. Chapter 1: Yugi Finds Out

Chapter 1:Yugi Finds Out

Tea and Kaiba were dating for 5 months now. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke and other Tea's friends didn't like him. They tought he's stuck up, bossy, selfish rich boy.

They were in school. Senior year. Tea was with her friends. She was beautiful 18-year-old teenage girl with blue eyes and brown hair. Her friends are Yugi, Joey, Bakura, Marik, Mai, Tristan, Duke, Joey's little sister Serenity, Seto's little brother Mokuba and Ishizu.

˝Hey, babe. What do you say we go out tonight? Dinner?˝

˝Sure.˝

˝Great. I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock.˝

˝Okay. Se ya!˝

Kaiba walked away. Joey glared at him and Yugi just sat there silent.

˝I still don't get what you see in him.˝ Joey said.

˝Haven't you ever heard of being in love.˝

˝Hmppfff˝

˝Yugi? Why such long face?˝ Tea asks Yugi.

˝Oh, nothing. I have to go home guys. Bye!˝ Yugi runs of.

˝What's with him?˝ Joey wonders.

˝I don't know. I should get going to.˝

˝Me too. Hey, I'll walk you home.˝ Joey smiles.

˝Oh thanks.˝ She smiles back.

Joey walks Tea home.

˝Thanks Joey. You're great friend.˝ She smiles.

˝Well, heh... But, I still don't get what you see in that rich boy!˝

˝Joey...˝

˝I know, but I just don't what you to get hurt. You're like sister to me and...˝

˝It's okay Joey. Thanks for worrying but I'll be fine˝

˝Okay. Se ya. Bye Tea.˝

˝Bye Joey.˝

WITH YUGI

Yugi was walking home when he overheard Ishizu and Kaiba talking:

˝Seto, we can't do this anymore. Tell Tea about this or we won't see each other again. We can't do this to her. She's my friend. Your...˝

˝I know, but...˝

˝YOU...˝

˝Yugi?!˝ Kaiba and Ishizu both gasped.

˝How could you Kaiba! And you Ishizu! How...˝

˝Yugi pleas don't tell anything to Tea. It will be better if I tell her myself. Please.˝

˝Fine. But if you don't tell her by tomorrow I will.˝ Yugi walked away.

˝I have to go.˝ Seto left.

˝Seto...˝ Ishizu was worried.

AT TEA'S HOUSE

She came home. She was tired, hungry. She went to bathroom, took a shower. She got dressed, went downstairs and cooked lunch. She ate it, went to livingroom, sat on sofa and watched TV. ´I can't wait for tonight. It's our anniversary.´ She said smiling.

Kaiba was walking around the city, he somehow found himself walking near Tea's house. He saw her trough the window. She fell asleep while watching TV.´Tea...so beautyfull.´ He walked away.

AT YUGI'S HOUSE

˝I can't belive it.˝ Yugi punched the wall. He was angry but at the same time he was sad, afraid.

˝Yugi calm down.˝ Yami said.

˝Calm down! Calm down! I can't He... I can't belive Kaiba would do that. I just can't belive it!˝ Yami noticed Yugi was sad. But he couldn't do anything right now but watch him and try to talk to him.

Bakura and Marik were walking around the town, talking.

˝Oh God, I can't belive we're seniors.˝ Marik said.

˝Yeah. It's like it was yesterday we enterd high school...˝ Bakura said.

˝Met new teachers, new principal, new classmates.˝ Marik added.

˝Well, When I was in first grade of elementary school I tought it would never end. But look at us now.˝ Bakura said looking in the sky.

˝It's like it was yesterday we were little kids.˝ Marik said.

˝Ahhhhh, well, I have to get going Marik. Bye.˝

˝Bye Bakura.˝

* * *

**Hope you like it :)**

**Enjoy and please review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbroken

Chapter 2: Heartbroken

It was night. Tea was at home happy to go out with her boyfriend. It was their 5 month anniversary. She was so happy. She got dressed.

DING DONG

˝Coming!˝ She went down stairs opened doors and there he was. Her boyfriend, Seto.

˝Hey! You ready?˝

˝Yeah!˝ She smiled. ˝Oh, here you go. Your present.˝ She gave him a present and opened it. She made a album of photos from past 5 months. Photos of two of theme. He was so touched. One photo chough his attention.´I remember this one. It was our firs date. I can't belive she did this.´ He remembered how he fell in love with her. He remembered the moment he fell in love, the day he asked her out, first date, first kiss... He couldn't leave her. He decided not to leave her. He wanted to be with her. He decided to break up with Ishizu.

He smiled gently and kissed her on cheek

˝Thanks Tea. This is best present I ever got.˝

˝Dear I can see you like it but you don't have to lie. I'm sure you got better presents than that.˝

˝But it's best 'cause it's from you.˝

˝Seto...˝

˝Come on! I have a present for you too. It's in my house. Come on!˝ He took her arm and they walked away to his car.

AT YUGI'S HOUSE

Yugi was in his room, sitting on his bed, thinking about Tea and what Seto and Ishizu did. He was worried. Yami was talking to him but he didn't listen. All he could think about was Tea and how will she take the news.

˝Yugi! Are you listening?˝ Yami yelled.

˝Huh? What is it Yami?˝

˝You're ignoring me! If you didn't notice!˝

˝Sorry. I was just...˝

˝I know you're worried, but Tea will be fine. She's stronger than you think.˝

˝I know. But how could he do that to her. She loves him. I never tought Kaiba would be like that. I can't belive it!˝

˝You can't belive what Yug?˝ Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, Bakura, Duke and Marik entered the room.

˝Huh? Hey guys!˝

˝Grandpa let us in.˝ Tristan said.

˝Oh.˝

˝If we're bothering you we can leave.˝

˝No, don't leave! You're not bothering. Heh.˝ Yugi smiled.

˝Are you okay Yug? You seem worried?˝ Joey noticed something was wrong.

˝Is something bothering you?˝ Serenity asked.

˝Ummm...˝ ´Yugi you can tell them. They're your friends.´ Yami said to Yugi inside his mind. ´You're right.´

˝Umm... guys? I have to tell you something.˝ Yugi started talking.

˝What is it?˝ Duke asked.

˝It's about... Tea.˝

˝Tea?˝ Marik looked at Yugi.

˝Did somethin happened?˝ Bakura asked.

˝Is she alright?˝ Mai got worried about her best friend.

˝Did that jerk did something?˝ Joey asked.

˝Not yet.˝

˝What do you mean by that?˝ Tristan asked starting to get worried as well as the others.

˝Well when I was walking home today in one ally I... I saw Kaiba.˝

˝And? What was he doing there?˝

˝I saw him... kissing another girl.˝

˝What? Who?˝

˝It was Ishizu.˝ Yugi looks at Marik.

˝I can't belive Ishizu would do that.˝ Marik was sad. He tought of his sister as someone good, caring and supporting sister and friend. But he was disappointed.

˝That jerk. I knew he'd hurt her!˝ Joey got really mad.

˝Did you tell her?˝ Mai asked Yugi.

˝No, he told me he'd tell her tonight.˝

˝Wait a sec! But... today's their...˝

˝Their what big brother.˝

˝Their...5 month anniversary.˝ Joey looked trough the window.

˝I forgat. Oh, no!˝

˝He can't break up with her on their anniversary. That's just wrong and cruel.˝ Mai said.

˝But it's better that than lying to her, right?˝

˝You're right sis!˝

˝We all have to be there for her.˝

´I never tought Kaiba'd be that guy huh! But this could be my chance.´ Yami Bakura was thinking.

˝Guys I'll be going now. Bye.˝

˝Bye Bakura.˝

Bakura leaved Yugi's house and became Yami Bakura and he planed everything.

KAIBA'S HOUSE

Seto parked his car. And they get out of car.

˝So, what's the surprise.˝

˝I can't tell.˝

˝Oh come on.˝

˝No! Let's go in and you'll see.˝

They entered. Whole room was darken and candels were all over the room. Tabel was set. Dinner was served.

˝Seto, this is beautiful.˝

˝This is for you.˝ He gave her a present. She opened it. It was neckless on witch was written _´I LOVE YOU´_

˝Oh my God. Seto you shouldn't have. Was it expensive?˝

˝I have money don't worry about that. You deserve the best.˝ He smiled and she blushed. They kissed.

˝Let's eat.˝

˝Okay.˝ They sat and start eating.

Kaiba accidentally spilled wine on Tea's clothes.

˝I'm so sorry˝ He got up trying to help her.

˝It's okay. I'll go to bathroom and try to wash it.˝

˝Okay.˝

Bakura was near Kaiba's house. He sent a message to Ishizu from Kaiba's mobile phone he somehow got and told her to come at his house now.

She lives near him. She enters th house and saw Seto standing in room full of cancels. She run to him and hugged him.

˝I-Ishizu? What are you doing here?˝

˝You sent me a message and told me to come over.˝

She kissed him and just at that moment Tea entered room.

˝Seto, I manage to wash it...˝ She raised her head and saw them kissing. She froze. She stood there.

˝S-Seto? Ishizu? Wha...˝

˝Tea!˝ Seto gasped. ˝I- I can explain!˝

˝Explain what? That you're kissing another girl! On our anniversary!˝

˝It's not what it looks like. I...˝

˝Shut up. How could you do this! I...I tought you loved me. I tought...˝ She started crying. Tears started falling down her face like river. She run as fast as she could.

˝T-Tea wait!˝

˝Let her.˝

˝No! I have to...˝

˝Just leave her for today. You can talk tomorrow.˝

Bakura saw her leaving his house. he started walking to her. He saw she was angry, sad, hurt, heartbroken...

* * *

**Hope you like it :)**

**enjoy and please review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Help From Old Enemy

Chapter 3: Help From Old Enemy

Tea ran as fast as she could to get away from Seto. She was sad, angry, broken. Suddenly the bumped into someone. It was Yami Bakura.

˝I'm so... oh. You!˝ She gasped.

˝Hi Tea are you okay?˝

˝Wh...what do you want?˝

˝I don't want any trouble. I'm here to help.˝ He said and smiled to her.

˝Y...you are?˝ She was confused.

˝Come with me. I'll help you.˝

˝But, you...˝

˝I know but, I've changed. Come with me and I'll tell you everything. You don't have to be afraid.˝ He held out his hand towards her. She took his arm and went with him for a walk.

˝I and others went at Yugi's house. Well actually Ryou did but I could hear everything. Yugi told us that he saw Kaiba and Ishizu kissing in ally. Kaiba promised him to break up with you, or he'd told you.˝

˝Yugi knew?! Why didn't he tell me anything!? I...I...ca...˝ She got mad and started crying even harder than before.

˝Shhhhhh. Hey, hey don't cry. Come on. Kaiba isn't worth your tears and neither is Yugi or anybody else.˝ He wrapped his arms around her.

˝B...Bakura?˝ She looked at him with her clear blue eyes. ´So beautiful!´

˝Y...Yeah?˝

˝Why are you here with me?˝

˝Well when I heard what Kaiba did I wanted to help you. I tought you'd need a shoulder to cry.˝ He smiles at her.

˝Oh. Well, thank you.˝ She leaned on him. He wrapped his arms around her once again. She was still sad and angry tears were still running down her face, but she felt safe in his arms. She felt something she never felt before towards him. Towards Bakura.

˝Don't cry anymore. Please.˝ He gently touched her face with his hands trying to wipe out the tears.

˝I'm sorry, but it hurts. I'm furious at Seto for what he did, but it still hurts. I loved him, and I tought he loved me too, but I guess he didn't. But what's worst I still love him despite what he did.˝

˝You sitll love me?˝ Seto appeared out of nowhere.

˝S..Seto?˝ Tea looked at him not knowing what to do.

˝Tea are you...˝ Seto started walking towards her. She looked scared. She steppes few steps behind. Bakura stept in front of her.

˝Get away from her you jerk!˝

˝YOU!? You're evil side of that kid Ryou B...˝

˝I'm that guy and I won't let you hurt her more than you already did!˝

˝Step away Bakura!˝ He tried to push Bakura, but insted Bakura pushed him. Tea stepped between them.

˝Tea...!˝

˝Could you please leave us alone for a moment?˝

˝Sure. I'll be there.˝ Bakura walked away from them glaring at Kaiba.

˝Seto what do you want?˝

˝I want to apologize. I know what I did was wrong but...˝

˝No! I won't forgive you! Never! So just go away. ˝

˝But ...˝

˝No! Now go away!˝We told each other everything!˝

˝No we haven't! What are you doing with that guy? He's evil!˝

˝He changed. He's a good friend and that doesn't even concern you! You're not a part of my life anymore so just LEAVE!˝

˝No! I'm not leaving! I want you back!˝ He grabbed her arm. Bakura looked at theme.

˝I'm not coming back to you Kaiba! You and I are trough now let me go!˝ She struggled. He pushed her to tree.

˝Let me go!˝

˝I won't till you forgive me!˝

˝Seto let me go it hurts!˝

˝Let her go!˝ Bakura pushed Kaiba away from Tea and stood in front of her. She fell on floor.

˝Stay away from her!˝ Bakura was furious at Kaiba. Kaiba left, but she knew he won't give up.

˝Are you okay?˝ Bakura helped her get up.

˝I guess.˝ She looked down. Tears started running down once again.

´Tea...´ ˝Come here. I'll help you. I want you to know that I'll always be here for you.˝ He held her in his arms once again.

˝Thank you so much Bakura. You're true friend.˝

They just stood there, talking. He tried to make her feel better. And she felt little better.

* * *

Hope you liked it :D

Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4: He's Always There

Chapter 4: He's Always There

Bakura walked Tea home.

˝Bakura thanks for everything.˝ She smiled.

˝Oh, don't mention it. Well, I have to go now.˝

˝Okay.˝ He walked towards her and kissed her in cheek. She blushed.

˝Bye, Tea. Se ya tomorrow.˝

˝Bye Bakura.˝ She smiled as she watched him walking away.

Next day Tea woke up. She got ready for school, made breakfast and she was on her way to school. She was still sad about what happened last night. She wasn't watching where she was going. She was crossing the road. Car almost crushed her but then someone pushed her off the road.

˝Huh? Bakura!˝

˝You sould be more carefull.˝ He helped her get up.

˝I will. Thanks.˝ She smiled but he could see she was still in bad mood.

˝Are you okay?˝ Bakura asked worriedly.

˝I don't know. I try not to think about him, but I just can't...I...˝

˝With time you'll forget him. Don't worry.˝ He said smiling.

˝Oh, I have to go! I'll be late! Bye! See you soon!˝

˝Bye!˝

Yugi, Joey and others were sitting in front of school. Then Tea came. ˝Tea!˝

˝...˝

˝Tea, we know...˝ Yugi started talking when Tea cut him off.

˝You knew yesterday and you didn't tell me anything!˝

˝He said he would tell you by himself, I'm so...˝

˝He didn't tell me!˝

˝Then how do you know?˝ Joey asked.

˝I wnet to bathroom for a minute and when I got back I saw him with...˝ She started crying.

˝That jerk!˝ Joey got mad.

˝Tea...I'm so so...˝

˝No Yugi! Don't apologize! Why didn't you tell me anything? Why Yugi? I tought you are my friend, but now...˝

˝I am Tea. I am. I really am sorry. Please!˝

˝Tea, it's not Yugi's fault.˝ Mai said.

˝I know. I'm sorry Yugi.˝

˝It's okay.˝ He smiled.

˝How did you know that Yugi knew?˝ Duke asked.

˝Did Kaiba tell you?˝ Mai asked.

˝No. Bakura did.˝

˝Bakury?!˝ Joey was shocked.

˝Bakura's back?˝ Marik asked.

˝Y-Yes.˝

˝What did he do?˝ Tristan asked.

˝Nothing! He changed.˝ Tea stood in Bakura's defence.

˝He changed?˝ Yugi was confused.

˝Yes. He helped me yesterday.˝

˝Tea, you can't trust him.˝ Joey said worriedly.

Suddenly a voice came from behind. ˝Can we talk Tea?˝

˝Seto?!˝

˝You! You jerk! Go away!˝ Joey snapped at him.

˝Move away Wheeler I'm here to talk to my girlfriend!˝

Kaiba pushed him away.

˝I'm not your girlfriend anymore! Now go away!˝ Tea turned away from him.

˝Kaiba you done enough, now go!˝ Mai sad angrily.

˝I won't! Tea please!˝ He grabbed her arm.

˝Let go of me!˝ Joey was about to punch him when someone got in front of him.

˝Didn't she tell you to let go!˝ Bakura punched him so hard that he fell on the floor.

˝Bakura!˝ Tea was happy to see him.

˝Bakura? I never tought I'd say this but you did the right thing.˝ Joey smiled.

˝Tea you okay?˝

˝I'm fine. Thanks for being here for me.˝ She smiled.

˝No problem.˝ He smiled back.

* * *

**Enjoy :)**

**Rivew **


	5. Chapter 5: Misunderstanding

Chapter 5: Misunderstanding

School was over. She hedded home, she walked as usual. She couldn't stop thinking about that night, about Seto about their relationship. ´Seto...I miss you...Why...why did you do that.´ She was about to cry when Joey came. ˝Tea! You're going home?˝

˝Yeah.˝

˝Can I join you, like old times?˝ He smiled.

˝Sure Joey.˝ She smiled back.

˝You okay?˝ Joey asked.

˝I don't know. You were right.˝

˝Hey you made a mistake, no big deal.˝

˝But, Joey...I...I still love him.˝ Bakura was followin theme and when he heard what Tea said he got mad. He got jelous. He left.

˝Tea...˝

˝But, there's also someone else.˝

˝What? Who?˝ Joey got curious.

˝Ba...˝

˝Oh no. Don't tell me it's...˝ Joey was really worried. First she got heartbroken and now she fell in love with their old enemy.

˝Yes. Bakura.˝

˝How did you...? When did you...? Why...?˝

˝When I left Seto's house, he helped me. He was there. I...˝

˝Well I guess you can't choose who'll you fall in love with huh?˝

˝Yeah.˝ She looked sad. They got to her house.

˝Well here you are. Home. Safe and sound.˝ He smiled and she smiled back.

˝Well, se ya tommorrow! Bye!˝

˝Bye!˝

Joey was walkin home. ´I hope Tea will be fine.´ Suddenly he overheard Bakura talking to himself.

˝Why dose she still love him?˝ Bakura wondred. ˝Why?˝

˝Huh? Bakura! Hey, wait up!˝

˝What do you want Wheeler?˝

˝Look, I really don't wanna talk to you eather but I got to tell ya something!˝

˝Is somethig about Tea? Is she okay?˝ Bakura asked nervously and Joey looked at him.

˝Do you...have feelings for Tea?˝

˝Why do you ask?˝ Bakura raised an eyebrow.

˝She...˝

˝What?˝

˝She has feelings for you!˝

˝What? But I heard her saying to you that she still loves... that jerk! Kaiba!˝

˝Yes she dose but that with him is over. He hurt her. She won't go back to him! Trust me. And I'm not very happy with idea that she would be with you, but it's her choice. But if you even try to hu...˝

˝Don't worry Wheeler. I'd never hurt her.˝

˝That's what Kaiba said.˝

˝I keep my word. Why are you so worried about her anyway?˝

˝We're best friends since kinder garden and she's like sister to me and I just don't wanna see her getting hurt anymore. She sufferd enough already!˝

˝What do you mean by that? Did somethin happend before?˝ Bakura asked.

˝She...she lost both of her parents when she was little.˝

˝Oh.˝ Bakury sighed.

˝Now you know.˝

˝I got to go! Se ya Wheeler and thanks!˝

˝Bye, Bakura!˝

AT SETO'S HOUSE

˝Tea...Tea...I...I'll get you back! I have to! I...can't live without you. I need you...Tea...˝ Kaiba was talking to himself.

AT TEA'S HOUSE

˝Bakura...should I love you? Is this right? Are you the one? Will you help me get over Seto?˝

Then someone knocked on door.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Kisses

Chapter 6: Kisses

Tea walked to door and opened them.

˝Bakura? What are you doing here so late?˝ Tea asked. She was surprised.

˝Come in.˝

˝I...I have to tell you something!˝

˝What is it?˝ She asked.

Meanwhile in Seto's house.

Set was getting dressed as Mokuba walked into the room.

˝Seto, where are you going?˝

˝I have to go do something. You go to sleep.˝

˝You're going to Tea right?˝

˝How did y...˝

˝I know you better tha anyone else bog bro. I love you so much.˝ Mokuba hugged him.

˝I love you too Mokie. Now you have to go to sleep. I have to go. Bye˝

˝Bye!˝

Kaiba left.

With Tea and Bakura

˝What do you need to tell me Bakura?˝ She asked.

˝I...I...˝ ´Say it! Come on!´ Ryou was encouraging him.

˝Yeah?˝

˝I...I have feelings for you!˝ He said it loudly.

˝B...Bakura...˝ She started blushing.

˝Look, I know that I...˝

˝I have feelings for you too!˝ She said it and Bakura smiled.

˝Then...are you going to be my girlfriend?˝ He asked.

˝Yes.˝ She hugged him tightly. He looked in to her eyes. They get closer and closer and they kissed. At that moment Kaiba walked in.

˝What are you doing with my girlfriend?!˝

˝Seto?! What are you doing here?˝ Tea asked.

˝Tea...I want you back! Please!˝

˝No! I won't! Now go away!˝

˝But have you forgotten about great times we had! All those kisses and hugs and talks, phone calls!˝ He grabbed her arm

˝Listen you idiot. First of all don't touch her ever again! Second of all she said she doesn't love you anymore so give it up already!˝

˝I won't give up on her! And why were you kissing her?˝

˝Becaouse we are together now!˝ Tea yelled.

˝What?˝

˝Yeah. That what you heard! Now get out!˝

˝This isn't over!˝ Seto said as Bakura as he walked out of the house.

Tea started crying. Bakura closed and locked the door. As he turned away he saw her.

˝Tea, what's wrong?˝

˝He just won't stop! He'll never leave me alone!˝

˝Yes he will. Let's not think about that for now. Let's relax a little.˝

˝You're right.˝

˝Yeah. I'm always right!˝ He smirked. She giggled.

˝I love you!˝ Bakura said.

˝I love you too!˝ She said and kissed him on the cheek.

He laid her on couch. He laid above her. He kissed her neck and then cheek then they kissed on lips. She ran with her hands trough his white hair. They spent a wonderful night together.

* * *

**Enjoy ;) Review**


	7. Chapter 7: Unforgettable Date

**This chapter is little short. I didn't know what else to write but I hope you'll like it **

**and enjoy ;)**

**Review :D **

* * *

Chapter 7: Unforgettable Date

It passed a month and half since Tea and Bakura started dating. Tea just got home from school. It was Friday night. She took a shower. As water was running down her body all she could think about was her white-haired boyfriend, Bakura. She tought about his beautiful brown eyes, his soft lips she kissed so many times, his strong arms, his fluffy white hair, all those wonderful night and days they spent together, all those talks and laughs, all those kisses and hugs. After she finished with showering she dressed and waited for Bakura to come to pick her up for their date.

It was 8 o'clock, someone knocked on the door. She got up, went to the door and opened it.

˝Bakura!˝ She hugged him.

˝Hey! You ready?˝ He asked smiling.

˝Yes I am!˝ She smiled back.

˝I hope you don't mind but I tought we could go somewhere peacefully and have a picnic under the stars.˝

˝That's great idea!˝ She was so happy, she hugged him again.

They got to meadow near to the town. From there you could see sky clearly, and shining stars.

˝Let's sit.˝ Bakura spreaded a sheet at the grass. They sat on it.

˝I brought some food so we can eat if...˝ As he was talking Tea cut him off with a kiss.

˝I'm not hungry right now.˝ She said as she was looking at his eyes.

˝Oh really!˝ He said with a smirk. ˝Well if you don't want the main course we can skip to desert right away!˝ He said as he wrapped his arms around her wrist. She put her arms around his neck. They were kissing and enjoying each other's company the whole time. They spent a night together under the stars.


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Ending

Chapter 8: Happy Ending

It was day after Tea's and Bakura's date. It was Saturday. Tea was at home getting ready to go to mall with her friends. Then someone knocked on the door.

˝Hey Tea, what's up?˝

˝Mai! Hi.˝

˝Ready to go?˝

˝Yes!˝

They went to mall. When they got at mall there already were Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Serenity and Marik.

˝Hey you guys!˝ Mai waved at them. Tea just stared in empty space.

˝Hey Tea, Mai!˝

˝You ready for our mall shopping every month?˝ Joey asked.

˝Yeah!˝ Everybody said.

˝Duke couldn't come.˝ Tristan said.

˝Let's go!˝

Few hours later.

˝Hey Tea, you okay?˝ Joey asked.

˝I'm fine. Why do you ask?˝

˝You look abstracted! Did something happened?˝

˝No. Nothing happened. I'm just happy.˝ Tea said smiling. Joey just looked at her thinking: ´Wow, I haven't seen that smile for a while.´ He smiled back.

˝You're happy with him right?˝

˝Yes! He's like completely different person then he was before! And I really am happy.˝ She smiled again.

˝I'm glad.˝ Joey smiled back.

˝I'm glad you're happy Tea.˝ Yugi said.

˝We all are.˝ Serenity added.

They all talked and laughed. Then Seto came.

˝Tea...˝ He was standing behind her.

˝Seto?˝ Tea turned around and looked at Seto.

˝What do you want jerk!˝

˝Joey calm down!˝ Mai said kicking him on head.

˝Ouch!˝

˝What do you want Seto?˝ Tea asked.

˝I wanted to tell you that...˝

˝You better not ask her to come back to you again because if you do ask her that I'll hit you so hard that you'll fell in coma!˝ Suddenlly Bakura appeared.

˝Bakura!˝ Everyone was surprised.

˝I wanted to say that I won't bother you anymore. I hope you could forgive me for everything and that we can stay friends.˝ He asked.

˝Sure thing Seto.˝ Tea said.

˝I still think you're a jerk you jerk!˝ Joey said.

˝Me too!˝ Tristan added.

˝I hope you'll be happy.˝ Seto said as he walked away.

˝Let's go shop everyone!˝ Joey said.

˝Tea I wanted to ask if you'd want to go for a walk with me? ˝

˝Sure.˝ She smiled.

˝Don't try to do anything funny, Bakura!˝ Joey teased him.

˝JOEY!˝ Everyone else yelled at him.

˝Hey, I was just kiddin'.˝

˝Hahahah! We know Joey! We know.˝ Tea said smiling.

˝Well, see you later you guys!˝ Tea waved at them.

˝Bye!˝

˝Have fun!˝ Yugi said.

˝Be cearfull!˝ Mai added.

˝We will!˝ They all waved.

˝Uh, I'm glad Kaiba gave up!˝ Bakura said.

˝Yeah, me too!˝

˝You're so beautiful.˝ Tea blushed.

˝Thanks.˝

˝I love you!˝ He said pulling her closer to him.

˝I love you too!˝ She smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed.

THE END

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Review ;)**


End file.
